justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Pound The Alarm
"Pound The Alarm" 'by ''Nicki Minaj is featured on ''Just Dance 2014'''' and ''Just Dance Now. Dancers ''Classic'' The Classic routine features four female dancers, who all turn black during the chorus. '''P1 * She wears a Trinidadian style festival outfit * An orange feather headress similar to the Apache (Jump On It) dancer * A sleeveless orange loose tank top * Orange shorts * Leggings * Black strap orange heeled sandals * Puffy brown hair. P2 *Wears a purple and yellow legless jumpsuit * Feathers on the shoulders, similar to the Super Bass dancer * Purple triangle make-up over her eyes * Long purple boots * Long black hair in the back * Festival crown P3 *A red tube-top, with multiple cut frills at the end * Black pants with red-and-yellow designs * Red frilled boots, and a triangular red headdress * She has long brown hair free-flowing P4 *Wears a more flamboyant festival outfit * Pink pants with yellow and blue squares on the sides * A blue design on the front * Pink bikini top with cut out designs on the upper chest * Pink and blue wings on the back * Braided cornrows, ank pink and blue face make-up * Blue boots * Pink and blue arm bangles on the left arm When the chorus of the song begins and during certain moves, the girls turn pitch black, and their hair turns white. Outfit color schemes also change, with P1 turning blue, P2 turning red, P3 turning purple, and P4 green and yellow. The outfits themselves are obviously inspired from the Pound The Alarm music video, with some festive elements added. PTAcoach1.png|P1 PTAcoach2.png|P2 PTAcoach3.png|P3 PTAcoach4.png|P4 ''Extreme'' The Extreme coach is a man and has a neon green Mohawk. He also seems to have black facial hair, like many of the other male dancers in Just Dance 2014. He has a red stripe across his face, a pair of yellow horns, and orange and black paint over his body. He is not wearing a shirt but does have a red strap on his chest. He has green pants and is barefoot. When the instrumental part hits, the coach's skin turns black, the green parts turns dark blue and his pants turn yellow. Background Classic The dance takes place in a fiesta with a confetti shower. During the chorus, the background turns dark blue and the dancers stand on a shining, sparkling circle. Extreme The normal Extreme background for Just Dance 2014. Gold Moves Classic There are 5 Gold Moves '''in the Classic routine: '''Gold Moves 1 & 3: Do the move before the gold move and end it with your hands pointing to the floor. Gold Moves 2, 4 & 5: Put your hand up with your palms pointing to the air. Pound the Alarm GMs 1 & 3.png|Gold Moves 1 & 3 Pound the Alarm GMs 2 & 4, 5.png|Gold Moves 2, 4, & 5 Extreme There are 4 Gold Moves '''in the Extreme routine: '''Gold Moves 1, 2 & 3: Point with your fists to the floor. Gold Move 4: Cross your wrists above your head. PTeextGM1.png|Gold Move 1, 2, & 3 Goldmove2.png|Gold Move 4 Mashup Pound The Alarm has a Mashup that can only be unlocked in July. Dancers (No Repeats) *On the Floor (JD4) *#thatPOWER (Extreme) (JD2014) *California Gurls (JD3) *Idealistic (JD2) *Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) (JD4) *Firework (JD2) *Hey Boy Hey Girl (JD3) *Crazy Christmas (JD2) *Never Gonna Give You Up (JD4) *Funhouse (JD4) *I Kissed a Girl (JD2014) Appearances in Mashups Pound The Alarm ''is featured in the following Mashup: *You're On My Mind '(Quatro)' Trivia *The dancers appear to be clad in Trinidadian festival wear similar to those in the music video for the same song. *The extreme has to be bought with real money/Wii points. It's $2.00/200 Wii points. *It's speculated that perhaps the P4 dancer is the main dancer of the song, as she's the only dancer used in promotional pictures of the song choreography. That and the fact that she is different than the other dancers. She has her hair styled while the others have their hair down, and she has a mask that covers her whole face. *After the second chorus, during the bridge, it's visibly possible to see the dancers breathing heavily. It's obvious/suggested the moves they performed during the chorus tired them out. *Some of the moves from Classic routine take inspiration from the ones in the music video. *In the classic routine, before the music starts, a shortened version of the melody from the beginning of the music video appears. *P2 and P3 switch color schemes in the chorus. *When the first dancer is in the neon version, she is seen in completely opposite colors. *"Skeezer" and "b***h" are censored. * This is the second Nicki Minaj song in the series to have a male dancer to one of the modes. The first time was ''Beauty And A Beat, which is by Justin Bieber and also features Nicki. * This is the first Nicki Minaj song in the Just Dance Series which is a Dance Crew; her second is ''Bang Bang'''' (as a featured artist). ** This is the only one of which she is the main artist though. * For reaching Level 4000 on the World Dance Floor in Just Dance 2015, P3's avatar is unlocked. *This song has a battle with [[Kiss You|''Kiss You]]'' by One Direction, which can be found here. * If you play with Xbox Smartglass for Pound The Alarm, on the SmartGlass, there is a beta on the extreme version; the dancer is completely different. * This song breaks the trend that Nicki Minaj has - it is the first of her songs to not have a Hard rating, although the Extreme version of the song has a Hardest rating. This would be carried onto [[Bang Bang |''Bang Bang]], which has no difficulty rating. * The classic routine reuses a move from ''Super Bass''. * If you look closely in the extreme choreography in the line "I just want you tonight", you'll see that the dancer's feet have a black hole into them (like the "armpits hair" in ''We R Who We R''). * If you view the Extreme routine in the eShop, the title will end with "test". Gallery Pound the Alarm.png poundthealarm02.jpg Pound the alarm extreme.jpg|Extreme poundthealarmwins.png|Battle mode 718768_20130610_640screen001.jpg|Fourth coach PTA Dancer Extreme.png Poundthealarmbg1.png|Confetti background Screen Shot 05-11-14 at 10.41 PM.PNG Poundthealarmbg2.png|Smokey background ptae.png Poundthealarmavatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' Avatar 131.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar poundthealarm.jpg|Pound The Alarm Pound the Alarm (2).jpg|Extreme SJOP41 95790b68 14.png|Mashup Pound The Alarm (Beta This Is The Gold Move).png|Beta Elements (No Gold Move) pta.png|The Pictograms Screenshot 2015-01-24-18-17-38-1.png|Selected from the phone art ptaopener.png ptamenu.png poundthebanner.png boxartpta.jpg Videos File:Nicki Minaj - Pound The Alarm (Explicit) File:Just Dance 2014 - Pound The Alarm - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - Pound The Alarm (Extreme) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - Pound The Alarm (Dance Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:Just_Dance_Now_-_Pound_The_Alarm Category:Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:2010's Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with DLC Alternates Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with battles Category:Beta Elements Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Recycled moves Category:Songs in Trailers Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014